


Жажда исследования

by Rubin_Red



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том – маньяк и извращенец. Я серьезно! Использование возбуждающих средств.</p><p>Примечание: Тому 31 год, Крису 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда исследования

Том заприметил его пару месяцев назад, а если уж быть совсем точным, то пятьдесят семь дней назад. Как и обычно, в первую очередь привлекла фигура: широкая спина, подтянутая задница, крепкие ноги, крупные кисти рук. Он стоял, сунув ладони в карманы джинсов и широко расставив ноги, и чуть покачивался взад-вперед. Едва увидев этого парня, Том пару мгновений жадно его рассматривал, а потом отвернулся, боясь рассмотреть лицо и разочароваться. Потому что именно лицо часто портит первое впечатление заинтересовавшего экземпляра. Глупое, с бессмысленным взглядом, или с похотливым прищуром глаз, отслеживающими каждую юбку на ближайшие несколько миль. Или лицо ботаника с прыщавым носом. А может взгляд тупого быка, выискивающего свою красную тряпку. Разочарование всегда горчит. Порой лучше оставить недосказанность, потому что воображение дорисует все остальное.  
Парень околачивался в студенческом городке, хотя и на студента особо похож не был. По крайней мере, на своих лекциях Том его не видел. А свою аудиторию он знал хорошо. Хотя стоит признать, что социология не самый популярный предмет и немногие посещают этот курс. Но такой экземпляр Том обязательно бы отметил, если бы увидел в одном из учебных корпусов.

Спустя пару недель Том снова встретил парня с потрясающей фигурой. В этот раз, затаив дыхание, он дождался пока тот обернется. Светлые, довольно длинные волосы, челка чуть прикрывает лоб. Красивая линия губ. Цвет глаз, к сожалению, разглядеть не удалось. Но это ничего, потом будет такая возможность. Том выдохнул. Он не разочаровался. Это приятно.  
Вскоре Том узнал, что Крис – как звали парня – часто приходил к своей сестре, которая училась здесь. Не зря сразу же показалось, что парень не вписывался в образ студента. Ничего особенного, просто ощущения, которым Том привык доверять. Наблюдение за Крисом пробудило едва не угасшее чувство. Каждый раз, завидев издали высокую широкоплечую фигуру, Том чувствовал легкое жжение внутри. Он понимал что это означает. Эта маленькая слабость давала о себе знать время от времени. Том никогда не знал кто пробудит интерес, но Крис был хорошим экземпляром, который хотелось рассмотреть со всех сторон, изучить, исследовать. Повертеть, найти дефекты, а они есть, как и у каждого человеческого существа. И хотелось попробовать его на вкус. Не физически, вовсе нет. Физическое проявление человеческих взаимоотношений, Том не понимал. Это всегда гадко и грязно. Но вот эмоции… Это совсем иное. Изучить их различные проявления, во всех ракурсах, так сказать. Как они исказят эти черты лица. Конечно, по наблюдениям издали можно сделать определенные выводы, но этого было слишком мало.  
В один из дней представился случай рассмотреть Криса более подробно. У Тома выдались свободными пару часов, и он решил провести их на свежем воздухе. Они столкнулись на выходе. Крис чуть улыбнулся и отступил в сторону, пропуская Тома.  
– Извини.  
– Все в порядке, – вежливо ответил Том, помедлив с освобождением прохода. Но долго стоять и рассматривать парня было неприлично, и все же пришлось пройти. Том оглянулся. Крис тут же исчез из поля зрения, свернув в один из коридоров. Широкая, ссутуленная спина скрылась за поворотом. Лицо Криса вблизи Тому понравилось. Что-то такое животное во взгляде, дикое и просящее одновременно. Хотелось тут же что-нибудь с ним сделать, чтобы лицо исказилось яркими эмоциями.  
Том прислонился к стене и зажмурился. Нужно что-то делать, иначе его другая сторона возьмет верх и тогда будет невозможно сдержаться. Он и так долгое время не позволял себе расслабиться. А полной потери контроля Тому хотелось меньше всего. Не сейчас. Еще немного подождать… Он не знал, сколько простоял так, с закрытыми глазами, когда услышал, что кто-то говорит. Том открыл глаза, прямо перед ним стоял Крис.  
– Что?  
– Тебе плохо? – задал вопрос Крис, вероятно уже не в первый раз.  
– Все в порядке.  
"Мне очень хорошо", – хотелось ответить, но Том сдержался. Достал сигареты и предложил Крису. Тот помялся, но потянул одну себе, вытащил зажигалку, высек огонек и поднес Тому.  
– Учишься здесь? – помявшись, спросил Крис. Вероятно, молчание его напрягало. Тому хотелось рассмеяться.  
– Вроде того.  
Незнакомые люди часто принимали его за студента, и на самом деле сейчас поправлять не хотелось, потому что узнай Крис, что Том преподаватель, тут же замнется и сбежит.  
– Том, – представился он и протянул руку.  
– Крис.  
Ответное рукопожатие было уверенным и крепким. Тому понравилась ладонь, как она ощущалась, хотя хотелось тут же помыть руки. Чуть грубоватая кожа, обгрызенные и грязные ногти. По спине пробежала дрожь и усилием воли Том заставил себя отпустить ладонь.  
– Ну, увидимся, – Крис затушил окурок и кивнул. Когда он ушел, Том долго смотрел ему вслед и продумывал свои дальнейшие действия.

***

Когда нужно, Том умел быть незаметным. На самом деле слиться с толпой несложно. Главное, выбрать неприметную одежду, ссутулиться, надеть кепку или натянуть капюшон. В промозглую сырую погоду подобным внешним видом никого не удивишь. Сегодня должно все получиться. Остановить себя уже в любом случае не получится. Том ощущал успевший позабыться душевный подъем и возбуждение.  
Вечерние сумерки всегда были хорошим помощником. Этот раз не стал исключением. Том притаился в тени и наблюдал. Ожидание – это своего рода прелюдия перед основным действием. Он глубоко вздохнул и стал вспоминать все, что успел узнать о Крисе. Едва закончил школу, как подался в свободное плавание, ничем особо не занимался всерьез. Подрабатывал по мелочи, жил где придется, в основном ночевал у друзей по несколько ночей, а потом вновь находился в поисках пристанища. Том закусил губу. Просто идеальный вариант. Никто не знает где Крис будет на следующий день, значит сразу тревогу бить не станут.  
Крис вышел из паба, остановился на миг, поднял воротник куртки и медленно пошел вдоль улицы. Здесь было мало магазинов с их яркими витринами, да и людей в столь позднее время не было. Все благоволило Тому, его задумке. Он, стараясь держаться поодаль и в тени, двинулся следом. Это даже нельзя назвать преследованием, потому что Крис не убегал. Он и не знал на самом деле, что за ним наблюдают, слишком пристально и жадно, ловя каждый жест.  
Так они шли несколько кварталов. Казалось, Крис бездумно бредет, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему навигатору, который прокладывает путь по переулкам и мостам к неведомой цели. Том ускорил шаг, приблизился и едва успел отпрянуть в темноту, когда Крис обернулся. Несколько долгих мгновений Том боялся даже вздохнуть, хотя подобная реакция была глупой. Столкнуться на улице – что может быть естественней? Но вероятно сказывалась привычка – тайком выслеживать и всегда быть незаметным, тенью, одной из многих на пустынной ночной улице. Крис шел не таясь, шумно шаркал ногами, насвистывал обрывки разных мелодий. Вел себя так, словно ничто в мире не способно причинить ему вред. Том быстро заглотнул две таблетки успокоительного, потому что не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться. А ему нужно быть спокойным, нужен контроль.  
Наверное, не стоило вот так бросаться за Крисом. В этом не было никакой необходимости. В голове пронеслись варианты, когда все могло быть гораздо проще. Например, пригласить Криса к себе или попросить о помощи. Хотя в таком случае могли быть свидетели. А Том, пытаясь себя контролировать, на самом деле весь контроль растерял, поддался чистым эмоциям и желанию выпустить на свободу свою вторую сущность. Но все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Сейчас нужно использовать представившийся шанс.  
Свою вторую половину, свое альтер эго Том называл Локи. Во-первых, ему очень нравился этот бог из скандинавской мифологии, а во-вторых, в те моменты, когда он давал ему волю, то чувствовал себя всемогущим. И сейчас для него самое время. Словно внутри него ангел развернул блестящие черные крылья, даже дышать стало легче, будто воздух проникал в самые глубины легких. И никакая пранаяма не нужна. В голове немного помутилось, как от выпитого шампанского, Тому казалось, что он даже ощутил пузырьки прохладного напитка на языке.  
Он огляделся и узнал район, тут же свернул влево, чуть пробежался вперед и снова повернул. И тут же столкнулся с идущим навстречу Крисом:  
– Простите, – буркнул он. – О, это ты?  
– Крис? – удивленно воскликнул Том. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Да так… гуляю. А ты?  
– А у меня дела были неподалеку.  
– Ясно.  
Они некоторое время молчали. Том рассматривал Криса и ждал, когда он что-нибудь скажет, но похоже, что этого можно так и не дождаться. Неразговорчивый. Это хорошо. Том не любил болтунов, от их трескотни лишь голова болеть начинала.  
– Послушай, Крис... Не хочешь выпить?  
Том тут же мысленно обругал себя. Крис ведь только из паба вышел, так скорее всего пить ему сейчас хочется меньше всего.  
– Ну-у…  
– Я угощаю, – любезно предложил Том. Главное, сильно не напирать, чтобы не спугнуть. Хотя, судя по всему, Крису сегодня некуда идти, и лишний час провести в тепле не так уж и плохо.  
– Ладно, – после некоторой паузы согласился Крис, и Том направился в ту сторону, где оставил свою машину. Крису не оставалось ничего иного как последовать за ним.  
– У тебя все в порядке? Какой-то ты рассеянный.  
– Слушай, а можно я у тебя переночую? – вдруг спросил Крис с наглостью человека, привыкшего едва не каждую ночь искать себе пристанище. Таким людям чужда скромность и хождения вокруг да около интересующей темы. Но именно за эту его черту Том сейчас благодарил Бога.  
– Конечно, – Том выдержал паузу, полагающуюся тому, кто задумывается о перспективе пустить в свой дом едва знакомого, и постарался, чтобы в голосе не звучала радость ребенка, получившего давно желанный подарок.  
– Спасибо, – проговорил Крис.

Все оказалось так легко, что Том поверить не мог в это. Сначала они нашли паб, но Том, как бы в нерешительности застыл, не доходя до входа и "вспомнил" что забыл кошелек в машине, а она как раз здесь неподалеку. Странно, но Крис ничего не заподозрил и согласился пройтись немного. Он только заметил, что тот паб, который он покинул совсем недавно, находится в двух кварталах отсюда. Совпадение, решил он. Крис так ничего и не понял, разве что мелькнуло озарение, когда игла входила в его шею.  
Самым сложным было вытащить Криса из багажника. На самом деле, безвольное тело всегда кажется тяжелей, словно кукла, набитая песком. После, дотащить до дома, а потом в специально оборудованный подвал.  
Этот дом ему достался в наследство и находился на берегу озера, а ближайшие соседи за много миль отсюда. Конечно же, он не стал бы привозить Криса в квартиру, где другая жизнь Тома-преподавателя. А об этом доме в глуши никто не знал. И вряд ли кто-то свяжет исчезновение Криса с ним. Лучше места и не придумать. А подвал Том оборудовал сам. Все для удобства пребывающих там гостей. Не так часто здесь появляются новые люди. Последний гость покинул его ровно три месяца назад, успев уже надоесть. Так что Крис стал поистине подарком Судьбы.  
Криса удалось усадить в привинченный к полу металлический стул и крепко связать. Теперь осталось подождать, когда он очнется.  
Том успел выпить чашку кофе, как услышал стон.  
– Привет, Крис, – Том похлопал его по щекам. До него медленно доходило в каком положении оказался. Том внимательно наблюдал. Взгляд Криса сначала мутный, как после сна. Непонимание. Частое моргание в попытках прояснить взгляд. Оглядеться по сторонам и увидеть замкнутое пространство. А потом осознание, что связан, крепко, не двинуться. Крис силился что-то сказать, но из-за кляпа не мог. И тут же задергался, завращал глазами, замычал сквозь ткань.  
– Знаю, ты так много мне сейчас хочешь сказать, – ласково произнес Том. Ощущать власть над кем-то так сладко. Вот Крис – сильный мужчина, а беспомощен сейчас как ребенок. И Том может делать с ним все, что пожелает. Он потянулся за фотоаппаратом и подошел поближе. Щелчок – снимок, щелчок – снимок, щелчок – снимок. Злость, много злости. Ярость. Экспрессия. Том был возбужден, руки подрагивали, а сердце колотилось как бешеное. Через несколько минут он понял, что нужно срочно покинуть это помещение, иначе он за себя не ручается. Нельзя так быстро сломать эту игрушку, которая столь привлекательна. Нет-нет, нужно подождать. Он достал еще один шприц и быстрым движением вогнал иглу Крису в плечо, тот сразу же обмяк. Том его освободил и быстро покинул помещение, крепко заперев дверь.  
Первым делом он закачал фото на ноутбук и, даже не просматривая, оправил все на печать. Принтер заскрипел и начал печатать. А пока Том направился в душ и тщательно вымылся, выскоблив тело докрасна.  
Он предвкушал последующие дни. У него как раз отпуск. Том специально подгадал, потому что чувствовал – время пришло. Нельзя в таком состоянии находиться на работе. У него должна быть идеальная жизнь-прикрытие. На самом деле, Крис первый, кого он, встретив на территории университета, решил привезти к себе. Обычно свои экземпляры он находил вне зоны, где его хорошо знали. Но Крис особенный и можно сделать исключение. Один раз можно.  
Из душа он вышел в уже более спокойном состоянии. Взял пачку фотографий и отправился в спальню. Огромная стена рядом с кроватью сияла белизной и ждала, когда заполнится снимками. Том успел сделать сорок восемь кадров. Он быстро прикрепил их к стене.  
– Прекрасно, – прошептал он. Малейшее изменение эмоций зафиксировал фотоаппарат. Том с силой сжал кулаки, сел на пол и стал рассматривать фото. Взгляд блуждал по рядам кадров, задерживаясь на каждом по несколько минут. Завтра он будет наблюдать еще большую ярость. А потом… Конечно, рано или поздно, их придется сложить в коробку и отправить к остальным, которые прятались за скрытой панелью в стене. Но это потом.

Том проснулся в 5.30 утра. Принял душ, позавтракал. Чуть подрагивающими от возбуждения руками включил монитор, четыре окна показывали изображения камер в подвале. Крис уже проснулся, явно пытался выбить дверь, потому что потирал плечо. Том надеялся, что это не вывих, не хотелось чтобы Крис пострадал из-за своей глупости. Со стоящей в углу кровати, он сбросил одеяла и подушки. Том решил, что потом просмотрит запись, чтобы посмаковать детали. Он нажал кнопку, включая динамик:  
– Доброе утор, Крис.  
Тот вскочил, заозирался, пытаясь понять откуда идет голос.  
– Выпусти меня отсюда, долбанный ублюдок!  
– Как невежливо.  
– Да я…  
Том отключил громкость. Ему не нравилось, когда его гости ругались, но, к сожалению, это неизбежно. Они всегда кричат, пытаются угрожать, хотят непременно выбраться. Поначалу. А после успокаиваются. Крис потом тоже поймет, что вся его воинственность ни к чему не приведет. Когда до него дойдет, что выхода нет. Том отвлекся всего на миг, но когда снова посмотрел на экран, то замер. Восхищение. Крис стоял посреди комнаты: кулаки сжаты, майка почти не скрывала напряженных мышц рук. Волосы растрепаны. Том увеличил изображение одной из камер на весь экран. Губы Криса плотно сжаты, глаза сужены. Будто взорвется сейчас. А потом он расслабился и сел на пол, потом лег. Ничего, некоторое время он еще будет метаться подобно зверю в клетке. Но любой зверь рано или поздно смиряется со своей участью, приручается, привыкает к заточению и своему кормильцу.  
Том улыбнулся и решил, что кормить его пока не стоит, пусть немного поголодает. Крис должен быть благодарен за еду. А сейчас он на это не способен.

Том спускался в подвал, держа в руках поднос с принадлежностями, открыл дверь. Крис так и лежал на полу. Когда система откачала весь воздух, то он быстро потерял сознание, но поскольку приток возобновился, он вскоре очнется и нужно торопиться. Том подтащил Криса к стене, с трудом приподнял и достал из кармана наручники и пристегнул одну руку к кольцу, затем другой парой наручников другую руку. Крис оказался распятым на стене. Осталось закрепить ноги, что Том и сделал. Затем надел перчатки и взял скальпель. Когда он начал аккуратно срезать с него одежду, Крис пришел в себя. И тут же дернулся.  
– Ну, вот смотри, что ты наделал, – покачал головой Том, рассматривая надрез на коже. Алая струйка крови потекла вниз.  
– Не смей меня трогать, сука!  
– Если ты будешь ругаться, то я зашью тебе рот.  
И чтобы подтвердить свою угрозу поднял с подноса иглу с ниткой. Крис собирался что-то сказать, но тут же прикусил язык.  
– А мне насрать!  
– Уверен? Потому что придется тебя каждый раз отключать, чтобы привязать, снять швы, накормить и снова зашить рот.  
– Я лучше сдохну от голода.  
– Хотя можно и язык отрезать, – задумчиво продолжал Том, игнорируя реплику Криса. – Но я не хочу делать тебе больно. Просто постой спокойно, пока я закончу.  
Крис больше не дергался, только напрягся весь, словно это могло ему помочь. Том срезал всю одежду, оставив его полностью обнаженным. Отошел на пару шагов, рассматривая. Красивый. На бедре шрам. Уродливый, кривой, будто кто-то гвоздем ковырял.  
– Откуда это у тебя? – вновь подошел Том и провел пальцами по рубцу. – Можешь говорить.  
Но Крис молчал, лишь губы сильнее стиснул. Ну, пусть помолчит, решил Том. Он пощупал живот Криса, сжал яйца, приподнял член.  
– Что ты со мной сделаешь? – спросил Крис.  
– Разве с тобой происходит что-то страшное? Почему ты напрягаешься? Тебя наверняка касались так, как я сейчас.  
– Но меня не запирали, словно крысу.  
– Не стоит так говорить. У тебя здесь есть все, что тебе нужно. Хочешь есть?  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Том. – Тогда тебя нужно помыть.  
– Что?  
– Знаю, тебе неприятно об этом думать. Поверь, мне тоже. Но от тебя воняет. Ты слишком грязный.  
– Я сам, – сквозь зубы процедил Крис.  
– Потом будешь сам. Но я должен показать тебе как правильно мыть собственное тело. И не дергайся, иначе снова получишь укол.  
Том подошел к стене, где размещался унитаз и раковина. Подсоединил к крану шланг, отрегулировал воду и подошел к Крису. Полил его водой, даже поинтересовался нормальная ли температура. Но тот что-то буркнул, очень похожее на ругательство. Пока Том простит его непослушание, но потом будет учить правильному поведению. Он взял жесткую губку и хорошо намылил ее и принялся тщательно тереть кожу Криса. Это была не самая приятная часть в общении с его гостями, но ведь всегда, в любых взаимоотношениях бывают не очень приятные моменты. И ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
Вскоре Крис стал достаточно чистым. Том смыл с него мыльную пену и полил пол, смывая всю грязь в водосток в центре помещения. Очень удобно, когда гости столь грязные. Затем Том принес сухую одежду и чистое постельное белье, расческу и зубную пасту со щеткой. Туалетная бумага здесь была, как и мыло. Теперь все в порядке. Он тщательно вытер Криса полотенцем и вколол ему очередную дозу снотворного. А когда Крис отрубился, то освободил его. Одеться он сможет сам, когда очнется.

***  
Семнадцать дней как Том завладел новой игрушкой. Крис стал спокойнее, больше не кричит, не пытается ломать двери и стены. Две недели он вообще не разговаривал и все время лежал, не реагируя на Тома, а потом словно очнулся и начал каждое утро заниматься. Том полюбил эти ежеутренние занятия: пятьдесят отжиманий, столько же приседаний, затем тренировка навыков борьбы. Хотя явно нахватался где-то по верхам, не просматривалась профессиональная подготовка. Однако все равно наблюдать было приятно. Есть стал с большим аппетитом и мылся он теперь сам. Это хорошо. Не хотелось бы самому часто повторять эти процедуры.  
Пришло время для особенной идеи. Том спустил завтрак в подвал и, как всегда, наблюдал как его гость поглощает еду, даже не подозревая об особенном сюрпризе.  
Особая приправа, добавленная в еду, начала действовать минут через сорок. Том боялся пропустить этот момент, и решил, что стоит спуститься, чтобы вживую все увидеть. Он опустил стеклянную панель, разделившую подвал на две части, в одной находился Крис, а в другой расположился Том. Он принес себе стул, чтобы было удобнее смотреть готовящееся зрелище.  
Крис даже не заметил изменений в комнате, он был полностью сосредоточен на своих ощущениях. Вся кожа покрылась испариной, ему стало жарко. Настолько, что он стянул майку. Том много читал об этом препарате, но ни разу не видел его в действии. И вот представилась такая возможность. Крис тер свою кожу, пытаясь избавиться от назойливого зуда, от жара, от непонятных ощущений. Свободные штаны вздыбились от возбуждения. Крис сжался, свернулся клубком на кровати, но это естественно не помогало, и он встал, заметался, словно безумный. Глаза горели лихорадочным огнем, будто он болен. Но это была не болезнь. Крис, казалось, увидел Тома, бросился к нему, но врезался в стеклянную стену. Принялся ладонями шарить по поверхности, пытаясь найти свободное пространство, а затем начал бить кулаками. Но ничего не выходило, стекло было прочным. А тело все горело. Том точно знал, каковы сейчас ощущения Криса. И внешние проявления ему понравились. Но это еще был не конец.  
Крис в изнеможении упал на колени, с силой ударил кулаками о прозрачную преграду. Ему сейчас из собственной кожи хотелось выбраться. И дикое возбуждение билось внутри, жгло, разрывало на части. Лицо Криса исказилось словно судорогой, он опустил руку и судорожно сжал свой член сквозь брюки. Мимолетное облегчение. Этого было мало, что явственно читалось на его лице. А потом он сдернул с бедер штаны и обхватил ладонью член – кожа к коже. Сделал несколько движений. Наслаждение и снова мимолетное облегчение мучений. Том задышал чаще, глаза распахнулись. Он боялся хотя бы малейший миг упустить. В нем самом возбуждение билось, распирало изнутри.  
Крис все быстрее двигал ладонью. Глаза сумасшедшие, он не понимал что происходит, мог лишь повиноваться единственному инстинкту, взявшему верх над всем его существом. Движения быстрые, резкие. Он слишком быстро кончил, забрызгав стекло спермой. По щекам потекли слезы. Однако возбуждение еще не спало. Том знал, что Крису сейчас хочется еще, и еще, и еще. И он будет продолжать, пока без сил не рухнет на пол.  
Крис несколько мгновений сидел неподвижно, все еще сжимая свой член в руке, прислонившись лбом к прозрачной стене. Он поднял расфокусированный взгляд на Тома и снова начал двигать ладонью. Судорожно, до боли. Закушенная губа побелела, вот-вот прольется струйка крови, настолько сильно сжаты на ней зубы.  
Это продолжалось долго, пока Крис уже едва не выл от невозможности снять это возбуждение. Лицо стало мокрым от слез и исказилось смесью возбуждения и боли. Том сильно сжимал ноги, боясь даже шевельнуться, чтобы самому не кончить от этого зрелища. Но он сможет сдержаться. Не обязательно проливать семя, чтобы получить мощный оргазм.  
После, когда Крис отключился, Том поднял стеклянную стену и подошел поближе. Резкий запах спермы и пота ударил в нос. Том поморщился. Он обошел вокруг лежащего без сознания Криса и решил, что стоит как-нибудь повторить.

Том возвращался к себе, словно пьяный. Ноги почти не слушались и заплетались. Укладываясь в постель, он находился на вершине блаженства. Его еще ждет множество интересных минут с этим прекрасным экземпляром, который станет в ряд с лучшими в его коллекции.

 

Январь, 2013.


End file.
